Christmas With You
by r2roswell
Summary: Maggie doesn't celebrate Christmas but when her girlfriend invites her to her house for the holidays, how can she refuse? *Sanvers-fluff*. (AN: meant to post this during Christmas but I didn't have any time since I do have a full time job.)
1. Christmas with You

**Chapter 1: Christmas Plans**

"How could you not like Christmas," Alex asked as she circled the pool table while Maggie lined herself up to take a shot, "Everyone likes Christmas."

"It's not that I don't like Christmas," Maggie said pulling back the stick, taking her shot and missing the '5' ball, "I just don't see the big deal."

"It's a tradition."

"For some people, maybe," said Maggie. "Look if you're worried I didn't get you anything don't since I all ready did. That part is okay especially since we're dating and you do celebrate the holiday."

Alex shook her head, "No Maggie, that's not what this is about."

"Then what? My family doesn't exactly do holidays. I'm not the type to go home for them either."

Alex came around and stood in front of Maggie, forgetting about their pool game for a moment.

"I just thought we could spend our first Christmas together. Kara and I are going to our moms and I want you there with me."

Maggie smirked, "Spending Christmas with your family?"

Alex smiled, "Yeah. Trust me, you haven't experienced Christmas until you've experienced it with the Danvers'."

"I'll be meeting your mom for the first time. That's a big step for us."

"It is."

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm sure about my feelings for you."

Maggie smiled, "So then ask me, Danvers."

Alex bit her lip, shook her head but smiled, "Maggie Sawyer, will you spend Christmas with me and will you meet my mother even though Christmas isn't really your thing?"

Maggie looked into Alex's eyes, "Okay."

The two of them kissed, their lips gliding across each other for a moment before Maggie pulled back, "And just for the record, I'm sure about my feelings for you too. If I wasn't I wouldn't be accepting your invitation."

"Oh yeah and how do you feel?"

Maggie grabbed Alex by her jacket and brought her down to her level, "Like this," she whispered before their lips met again, harder and more passionate this time.


	2. The Christmas Gift

**Chapter 2: The Christmas Gift**

"I want to tell Maggie," Kara said to her sister during a night of pot-stickers, ice cream and a Grey's Anatomy marathon.

"Wait you what?" Alex said pausing the TV.

"Alex you guys have been dating for over a month and I've been okay with you telling her so why haven't you?"

"I don't know I guess I'm just trying to keep her safe."

"Maggie's tough, she can handle it."

"I'm protecting you too."

"I know you are and I love you for that but Alex, she deserves to know the truth if she hasn't figured it out all ready."

"Kara, this is a huge deal. Telling people you're Supergirl… it changes things.'

"I know it does."

"And it's only been a month and two weeks, it's not like we're getting married any time soon."

"I know that too but Alex I also know what a burden my secret can be on relationships. I saw it with James and Lucy. I don't want my secret to keep you distant from your girlfriend. Yes you're not getting married but Maggie is the biggest part of your life right now. She makes you happy, happier than I've ever seen."

"You would do this?"

"Alex, I would do anything for you. Maggie's gonna be spending Christmas with us. You two don't need this hanging over you. Let my secret be my Christmas gift to the both of you."

Alex looked at her sister, unable to find the words she wanted to say.

She had been dating Maggie for a little over a month and while Alex often did not care to admit it, Supergirl had been a sore subject with Maggie and Maggie had been more than vocal about it on several occasions which led them into fights.

Most of it was jealousy, which Alex saw as unfounded but she couldn't back it up without exposing Kara; jealousy over the two of them being partners and working cases together, jealousy over how much fun the two seemed to have when taking down the bad guys or girls and then the most important of all, how much they deeply cared for one another during or after a battle.

They loved each other and Maggie could see it but Alex couldn't explain the bond. She could only say that they were partners so it made sense that they cared, an excuse Maggie was slowly getting tired of hearing.

Alex reached over for Kara and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Kara took a deep breath, relaxed and smiled as she held onto Alex.


	3. Gift Unwrapped

**Chapter 3: Gift Unwrapped**

The following day Alex anxiously sat in the chairs near the windows outside of Kara's apartment door where Maggie had once shown up and told Alex how she cared about her and how she couldn't imagine her life without her in it.

That day felt like so long ago.

Now it was her turn, almost. It was her sisters apartment and Kara had said she could wait for Maggie inside but Alex needed the space, needed the moment alone to think and even maybe help prepare Maggie.

She leaned forward in her chair, her hands clasped together. Then she stood and paced. She was nervous and it wasn't even her secret she was exposing, not directly anyways.

Alex moved and stood by the window, hoping the surroundings outside would help ease her racing thoughts and her racing heart. It didn't.

Still staring out the window after another ten minutes, Alex turned as she heard the footsteps that she knew belonged to Maggie.

"Hey," said Alex, "Thanks for meeting me."

"Sure," Maggie replied coldly, "You said it was important so what are we doing here?"

Alex took a deep breath, "You know Kara's a reporter right?"

"Of course, I've read some of her articles."

"Okay and you know one of her main sources is Supergirl."

"Geeze Alex, is that what this is about? Unbelievable! You invite me to your mom's for Christmas and now you want to bring up _her_?"

"Sawyer, just listen for a second please. It's not what you think."

"Not what I think? Danvers, I see the way you two are with each other, the looks you give. You love her and not that I blame you: it's _Supergirl_. I can't exactly compete with that but Alex, she loves you too."

"There is no competition."

"No competition, Alex how can there not be?"

Alex opened the door to the apartment, "Come inside, I can explain. I promise it will all make sense, please."

* * *

"Danvers if this is some way of making me jealous over Supergirl I swear it's all ready working."

"It's not," Alex said closing the door behind them.

"Then what's this really about," Maggie said as she slowly started to give into Alex's antics.

Kara stood up from her place at the counter, "It's about getting you to see," she said to her sister's girlfriend.

"See what," Maggie asked, still wondering what Kara's involvement was.

"That you have nothing to be jealous over."

Maggie sighed, "Of course you know."

Alex looked at Kara, "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure," Kara replied, "I have to do this."

"Alex, what's going on," asked Maggie.

"Just watch," Alex said motioning to her sister.

Kara untied her hair and let it fall. Next she took off her glasses and finally she unbuttoned her shirt revealing the legendary 'S' shield.

Maggie's eyes widened, "Oh my god, you're _her_." She turned to Alex, "Your sister is Supergirl?"

Alex smiled proudly, "Told you there was nothing to worry about."

"I feel like I just stepped into that _Return of the Jedi_ scene where Han was jealous of Luke," said Maggie.

Kara smiled finding Maggie's words to be something Winn would say.

"Something like that," replied Kara.

"I wanted to tell you so many times," Alex confessed, "but…"

"But you were protecting Kara," Maggie said, "I get it."

Kara began buttoning her shirt, "She wasn't only protecting me she was protecting you too."

"Me?" said Maggie.

Alex nodded, "You've seen the situations we get in. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Hate to break it to you Danvers but I'm a cop, I can take care of myself."

Alex nodded again, "I know I guess apart of me was just scared."

"Scared about what?"

"Something happening to you because of me, because of my family."

Maggie smiled at Alex and then turned to Kara, "So why tell me now?"

"Alex told me she invited you over for Christmas and so when she said that it got me thinking. I know how hard it's been for you Maggie, for you to see Alex and Supergirl together. I didn't want to come between the two of you and now I don't want there to be any secrets. This was just my way of showing you there's nothing to be jealous over."

Maggie was unsure of what to say. This whole evening had turned out to be not at all what she'd expected. She had expected to hash it out with Alex with Supergirl and Kara in the same room and maybe even decline her Christmas invitation.

This was better.

No words could describe how grateful Maggie was for this moment so she let her actions speak for her. She turned to Alex and kissed her deeply, Kara smiling on and then she turned away from Alex, turned toward her little sister and reached out to hug her.

"Thank you, Kara," was all Maggie could say.


	4. Home for Christmas

**Chapter 4: Home for Christmas**

The ride to Midvale was overall a pleasant one. Now that Kara's secret was out to Maggie there was no need to hide anything so conversation was out in the open and Kara had agreed to let Maggie ask her anything. Mostly she wanted to know stories from their childhood. She was more interested as Kara the person rather than Supergirl the hero which was a relief for Kara, proving to her that like James and Winn, Maggie could be counted on as a friend.

Upon arriving to the house, the place was covered in snow and Christmas decorations, which Kara and Alex had helped Eliza with the day after Thanksgiving, a tradition Kara had enjoyed when she was younger and continued to the present day.

"You know," said Kara, "I could have just flown us here, we didn't have to drive."

Alex shook her head as the three of them got out of the car and walked to the front door. "Yeah well some of us prefer to have the snow on the outside so it's not hitting our faces."

"It's not that bad."

Alex laughed, "Ha tell that to James. He says it hits harder because you're a lot faster than your cousin."

Kara smiled with pride, "It's true, I am," she said to Maggie.

"Besides," said Alex, "What's so bad about driving?"

"It's slow. You could have at least let me use my heat vision to melt the snow and ice on the roads."

Maggie smiled, "Is she always like this," she asked Alex.

Alex looked at her girlfriend, "Now you see what I have to put up with."

"I'm standing right here," said Kara.

"We know, Kara," said Alex, "You're the one who likes to keep things normal every once in a while. Slow holiday traffic and icy roads is normal."

* * *

As they got near to the front door Alex took a deep breath.

Maggie touched her arm slightly, "Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "Yeah, just nervous. This is the first time you're meeting my mom so it's a big deal."

"Hey I am too," said Maggie, "it is a big deal. It's a huge step but I'm proud of you."

"You have nothing to worry about, my mom's gonna love you."

"You think so?"

"I know it. What's not to love about you?"

The two smiled and reached for each other's hands, holding them tightly. And then leaned in for a simple kiss.

"You two are so cute together," Kara said with a smile as she moved passed them and rang the doorbell out of respect, not so much as the fact they each had a key to the house.

"My girls!" Eliza said with joy as she opened the door, "Come in its freezing out there." Inside Eliza hugged both Alex and Kara. "How was the drive?"

"Icy," replied Kara.

Alex shook her head and gained her sense of focus, "Mom, I'd like you to meet Maggie Sawyer."

Eliza smiled as the young woman stepped forward.

"So this is Maggie," said Eliza, "Alex has told me so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Dr. Danvers."

"Please call me Eliza and by all means make yourself at home, "Eliza turned to her daughter, "Alex she's more beautiful than you described her to be."

Alex smiled at Maggie, "Don't I know it."

"So it's just the four of us right?" Kara asked sensing there was something different.

"Actually sweetie…." Eliza said but before she could get in another word Clark came into the room with Lois by his side.

"Hey you," Clark said with a smile.

"You're here," Kara said going up to him and hugging him tightly. She then hugged Lois who at this point was practically family.

"What are you…. what are you both doing here?"

"You're mom invited us and since Jimmy and Winn were taking Mon-El up skiing, Lois thought it would be nice to drop by."

Kara looked at Eliza.

"Surprise," said her foster mother.

"It's good to see you, Kara," Lois said.

"You too."

"Hey Alex," Clark said hugging his…foster cousin.

"Hey Clark."

"Right," said Kara, "Clark, Lois I'd like you to meet Detective Maggie Sawyer. My sister's girlfriend."

"Kara's told me about you," said Clark. "It's nice to meet you."

"You're Clark Kent," Maggie said to him.

Maggie looked to Kara then to Clark.

"Your cousin, Superman is Clark Kent?"

Clark smiled, "I'm guessing you didn't tell her that part yet."

"No," Kara said scratching the back of her neck, "Hadn't gotten around to it."

"I think we need a drink," said Alex, "We'll let you three catch up."

* * *

Maggie followed Alex into the kitchen where Alex offered Maggie some eggnog and then reached for a bottle of whisky, pouring some into Maggie's cup and then her own.

"Quite a unique family you've got here, Danvers."

"Tell me about it."

"And your dad?"

Alex looked into her cup and took a sip, "What about him?"

"Come on Alex, you know what I'm asking. You have pictures of him all over your apartment, Kara has some too and there are plenty here but you never talk about him."

Alex knew Maggie was right. In all the time they had spent together, a little over a month of dating, she had never really talked about her dad and when the subject did come up, she was always quick to change it."

"I don't talk about him to anyone," Alex admitted.

"Am I anyone?"

Alex looked up at her, Maggie was standing closer now, the look in her eyes revealing the same empathetic look she'd given her that night at the alien bar when she'd first come out. It was a look that had come to mean so much because it showed that Maggie was genuinely invested in the words she had to say.

Alex took a second sip of her drink then placed it aside on the counter, wanting to have the conversation without much alcohol in her system.

"My dad is one of those classified topics. The official story is that he died in a plane crash but that's not what happened at all. A few months after Kara came to live with us my dad was recruited by the DEO by the real Hank Henshaw, the one who shot you a month ago. My dad traded his life so that Kara could stay here and have a normal life but it ended up costing his. Through Jon, my boss, the one you know as the Martian Manhunter, he told us that Hank killed my dad."

"Alex, I'm so sorry: for what happened to him and for pressuring you to talk about him."

"I used to be angry at Kara and Clark for bringing their lives into ours. I used to be the golden child despite the fact that my parents were the ones who helped Clark when it came to understanding his powers, at least when they did my life wasn't affected. Then when it did I tried so hard to measure up and after my dad left, I was even angrier at Kara sometimes. I just figured had she not shown up then my dad would have still been around you know? Then I've also thought to myself, as hard as it's been to take care of Kara, I would do it all over again if I had to."

"Even if it meant not having your dad?"

"Even if but here's the thing, my dad's alive Maggie. That night when we were tracking down James…"

"The Guardian," Maggie said now knowing his true identity.

Alex nodded, "That night when we were tracking him Kara and Mon-El had been taken by Cadmus. My dad helped them escape. We're doing what we can to find him but so far no leads.

"I want to help."

"No."

"Alex, this is your dad."

"Exactly. And this isn't just some random guy off the streets we're dealing with. This is Cadmus, an enemy worse than anything we've ever faced including whatever rogue aliens we've gone up against. Maggie, if anything happened to you because of me, because of my Kryptonian family I couldn't live with it being my fault. You have to promise me that this is one case you won't work with me on, please."

Maggie could see the depth of Alex's words in her eyes, how this one case above all scared her the most despite the determination she had about finding her father and she could see just how much she meant to Alex, how she was determined not to put her in the crosshairs and compromise her own safety.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, "Okay I won't get involved…yet but you'll let me know when you need me right, when I can help?"

"You do help me," Alex replied, "Every day you do."

Maggie smiled at her as Alex moved Maggie's hair behind her ear and then the two met their lips.

It started off softly as it often did and then gradually increased, their need for each other too great that they had forgotten, for a moment that they were standing in the kitchen until they were interrupted by some people clearing their throats.

The two pulled apart, Alex unable to hide her blush as she saw her mom and Clark standing in the kitchen.

"Alex, sweetie," said Eliza, "can you go help your sister set the table? Clark was going to get the ham from the fridge."

"Sure mom," Alex replied.

Alex smiled at Maggie before leaving her which was a hard thing to do. Maggie smiled back as Alex went into the dining room.

* * *

"Hard to resist that daughter of mine isn't she," Eliza asked Maggie.

Maggie smiled, "She is."

Maggie took her cup and followed Eliza into the living room where Lois was standing by the fireplace.

"Alex has always put others first," said Eliza, "Always put Kara first. It's nice to see her finally take care of herself."

"I've noticed," said Maggie, "She runs straight on into danger even without superpowers."

"It's more than that," said Eliza, "I've never seen her smile this much. She's never really been good at the whole relationships thing but now it's like she's a completely different person, the person I always knew she could be if she just allowed herself and I know she has you to thank for that. I certainly do."

"You did a great job raising her, Dr. Dan…Eliza, both of them. The way Alex is with Kara; anyone would be lucky to have her in their lives. I am."

Eliza and Lois both studied Maggie for a moment.

Lois smiled, "You love her, don't you?"

Maggie was brought out of her thoughts and looked at Lois with a wide eyed expression on her face before reeling in her emotions.

"I…. we um…. I haven't…." Maggie's words came out in a jumble unsure of how to respond.

Could she be in love with Alex? They'd only been dating for a month and two weeks and too often that word was tossed around.

She'd had past girlfriends, whom she'd used it on only a week into the relationship, she'd said it without actually meaning it simply to please her partner and she'd used it when she thought the relationship was going somewhere only to have it fall apart.

When it came to her relationship with Alex, however, it was more real than anything she'd ever experienced before even though Alex had been fresh off the boat. She'd once told Alex those exact words and that those relationships never worked out but somehow it was different with her. She could see herself, the two of them, in it for the long haul, lasting more than her other past relationships and the word love suddenly seemed to take on new meaning because that's exactly what it was.

"I'm sorry," said Lois, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just the way you talk about Alex and the way you look at her is the exact same way I am with Clark."

No one said a word, instead the three of them got comfortable on the couches in the living rom.

"So Kara tells me you're a cop," Lois said wanting to get to know her future adoptive cousin-in-law's girlfriend, "Science division?"

"Yeah I am."

"Then you work quite a bit with the DEO, the two of them."

"More so now thanks to Alex getting permission from the DEO to use me as a consultant."

"That's cool and dangerous."

"Says the girl who likes to get into trouble," Eliza said to Lois with a smile.

"My journalistic curiosity gets the best of me yes but I can't help it if it leads the down the same story where Clark happens to be."

"Which is why you two make a pretty good team," said Maggie, "I've read your articles. Even the ones Clark wrote before his secret was out and he used Superman as a source."

Lois smiled, "So you get it now- Kara using Supergirl as a source when she was really using herself. Gotta love those secret identities, speaking of which, welcome to the 'I know an alien' club."

"Thanks but Kara isn't the first alien met. I'm not biased when it comes to what species I date. Alex is the first human I've really cared about though. And in terms of spending time with a girlfriend's family, this is the first time where the family of a human girlfriend has had alien relatives."

"About family," said Eliza, "You're from Nebraska right?"

"Born and raised," Maggie said to her.

"What brought you all the way to National City?" Lois asked.

"I needed a fresh start from the small town life. I'd already made detective back home, worked in a few other cities for a while but when a position in the science division opened up here, I applied and got the job so I took it."

* * *

Alex walked over to the group of women and shook her head, "I swear those two act more like brother and sister than they do cousins."

Lois nodded, "Oh I know we can hear them," she said with a small laugh.

And they could. In the dining room, Clark and Kara were arguing over who would heat the ham up with their heat vision. Clark suggested he should since Kara's heat vision was hotter than his so she might make it explode. Kara told him that idea was pointless since she'd been heating up the turkey ever since she was a kid, after only the first turkey exploded and no one had ever complained since, Kara suggested she do it since there were more girls in the house so he was outnumbered so their banter continued back and forth.

"You okay there, Sawyer," Alex asked as she walked over to where her girlfriend was sitting, Maggie staring at her intensely. She smiled and Alex took a seat on the arm rest.

"Never better Danvers," she said placing a hand on Alex's knee while Alex placed her arm around Maggie's shoulder.

"Dinner's all set," Clark said as he and Kara came into the living room.

"So did you two decide who got to use their heat vision," Eliza asked.

Clark looked at Kara and smiled, "We met half way."

"Like almost everything else," Kara added.

Before anyone could make their way to the dining room, there was a knock on the front door.

"Were we expecting someone," Kara asked.

"I invited Jon," said Alex, "but he said he was going to work. He always works Christmas."

Both Kara and Clark used their x-ray visions.

"Well looks like he changed his mind," Kara said as she went to open the door for him.


	5. A Time for Loved Ones

**Ch. 5: A Time for Loved Ones**

"Girls," Jon said, "Dr. Danvers, hope this is okay."

Eliza smiled, "Certainly Jon, come on in we were just about to sit down for dinner."

After the dinner was done and a few hours were spent in each other's company, Jon had been the first one to leave, planning to work on Christmas day. He promised to call if he really needed Alex or Kara but he wanted them to take the day off and enjoy their holiday.

About an hour after Jon had left, Kara and Clark stood outside looking up to the sky.

"It stopped snowing," said Kara.

"For now," Clark replied. "It's supposed to pick up later."

"Sounds good to me," Kara smiled as she looked out at the horizon, "When I was a kid I used to think the sky was falling. Alex explained to me what it was. We threw snowballs at each other the next day."

"Sounds like you two had a lot of fun."

"We did up until I broke her arm because I threw one of the balls too hard. I thought she was gonna kill me."

"I know I don't say this enough, Kara, but I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For leaving you as a kid," Clark answered, "I think about it a lot: doing things differently. Maybe had I been the one to raise you instead…. I don't know I just think about it."

"I do too, Kal. There was a time when I would wonder why you didn't want me, why you didn't take me yourself since we were the same but now I see that what you did was really a gift. If you hadn't brought me here I wouldn't have Eliza or Alex. You'll always be my cousin but it's been great having a sister and that's something I didn't have on Krypton so in a way I should thank you, Clark."

Clark smiled at Kara. There were so many times he had regretted placing Kara with the Danvers, so many times he wanted to go back for her, so many times wondering if she would have been better off with him but Kara's words had given him the validation he'd quietly sought. Kara had been given a normal life despite her powers until she could decide for herself what kind of life she would lead. She had grown up with a family who loved her as their own.

"Speaking of Alex, it's a good look on her."

"What is?"

"Being happy, being in love."

"Love, you think Alex is in love with Maggie?"

"Oh I know she is. She looks at Maggie the way I look at Lois. She even talks to her the way I do with my fiancé."

"Hey now they're not getting married."

"Not yet, it's early for them but I wouldn't put it past them if they're endgame."

Kara laughed, "Did my little cousin, the one who used to drool on me just use the word 'endgame'?"

"Hey I keep up, I'm not that old. If anyone's older it would be you."

"Right, next time I'll let you be the one to get stuck in the Phantom Zone so we could switch places and I'll finally be older the way it was supposed to be."

Clark laughed too, "Seriously though, Kara, I think those two are gonna be in this for a while. They love each other, pure and simple."

Kara thought about Clark's words. Could her sister really be in love this early in the relationship? A month of dating sure, but love this soon? She guessed it was possible since Clark had fallen for Lois not long after first meeting Lois.

Kara smiled at the idea. All she'd ever wanted was for Alex to find love and if it was with Maggie then that was great. Alex had spent so much of her time taking care of others, taking care of her that she rarely made time for herself and now that she finally was she seemed to have finally found someone worthy of loving and being loved by.

Hearing footsteps behind them they turned to see Lois coming outside.

"Ready to go, Smallville?"

"Anytime you are," said Clark.

Lois smiled, "Thanks for tonight, Kara. I'm glad we got to spend the holidays with you."

"I am too," she replied.

"You know to call me if you need me right," Clark asked.

"I know, cuz. Say 'hi' to your parents for me."

"I will. I love you, Kara."

"I love you too, Kal."

Kara watched as Clark picked Lois up in his arms and then flew off. She had to admit she was glad the two came. It was always nice spending time with Clark but even greater when Lois was around. Though Clark had a girlfriend in high school, it was hard to imagine a world without Lois and Clark or anyone but the two of them together.

* * *

"Did Clark and Lois leave okay," Alex asked a few minutes later when Kara came inside.

"Yeah he did," Kara replied.

"I'm glad he came."

"Me too and I'm glad you two are working things out. I know things got kind of complicated the last time he was here."

""Well it helps that you're no longer putting me to the way side when he's around. Plus he's my cousin by default too," Alex said with a sly smile.

Kara smiled back, "So where's Eliza?"

"Mom went to bed all ready."

"Supergirl as a sister," said Maggie, "Superman as a cousin and Martian Manhunter as a godfather; this is quite an interesting family you've got here, Danvers."

"Tell me about it," Alex replied.

"I think I'll call it a night too," said Kara, "You staying up?"

"Probably."

"Okay," Kara said coming around where Alex and Maggie were sitting next to each other on the couch.

"Night Alex, love you," she said hugging her older sister.'

"Love you too."

Kara then did something unexpected and hugged Maggie.

"Night, Maggie."

"Goodnight, Kara."

Making her way to the stairs, Kara stopped and turned, "Don't forget," Kara said to the couple, "I have excellent hearing," implying that she hoped she wouldn't hear anything of the sexual nature from them throughout the night and with that she went upstairs where she would be taking her old room while Alex and Maggie took the guest room downstairs.

Alex blushed and hid her face in her hands. Maggie smiled and placed a hand on her knee.

"Goodnight, Kara," Alex managed to say to her sister.

"Night," Kara called down.

* * *

It wasn't long after that both Maggie and Alex got comfortable in their pajamas and sat on the couch with the fire going and glasses of red wine. They were seated comfortably with Alex sitting up against the arm rest and Maggie sitting between Alex's legs, their legs stretched out on the couch.

"This is nice," said Maggie.

"It's perfect," Alex replied, "So tell me Sawyer, what would your family be doing right about now?"

"You really want to know?"

"I do."

Maggie sighed, "You know I have a big family, three older brothers, a younger sister and a younger brother."

"You've told me."

"What you don't know is my older brother died seven years ago. That first year Christmas was pretty hard. My mom took it the hardest. After that Christmas just wasn't the same so we stopped celebrating it all together. My siblings and I all focused on our work, my parents go out of town on some trip or another."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't want you to feel sorry for me. My life isn't exactly perfect so when you invited me to spend Christmas with you I thought 'finally some normalcy and an escape from the pain.'"

"I don't know if you've noticed but my life isn't exactly what you'd call normal."

"Spending time with good people, human or alien, is better than not spending Christmas at all. You have no idea how nice this has been."

"I'm glad I could help you for a chance."

Maggie turned slightly, looked at Alex's lips and then into her eyes, burning like the fire in the fireplace while her own reflected the match that was ready to light it.

"You know what also helps," Maggie asked. Alex waited until Maggie reached for her girlfriends, the two of them meeting, "This."

Alex reciprocated forcefully. Maggie turned her body over so that she was straddling on top of her girlfriend, lowering Alex deeper into the couch as their hands made their way about each other and their lips continued further into one another.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom," said Alex.

"What about Kara?"

"I… wouldn't be… the first… person… she's caught," Alex said between their heavy kissing.

Maggie smiled and the two got up, retreating quickly into the bedroom, not wanting to lose a moment of what they'd started.


	6. For the Love of You

**Ch. 6: For the Love of You**

It was Christmas morning all across the country. At the Danvers' winter wonderland of a home the four girls all gathered around the dining room table for morning breakfast.

"Did you sleep okay, Maggie," Eliza asked once they were all seated.

Maggie looked over at Alex and smiled.

"I did thank you. It was good."

"A little too good," Kara said with a smirk.

Alex smirked back, "You didn't have to listen."

"Please, like I could ever shut off my hearing."

Alex just laughed and Maggie smiled. "There's one upside to being human."

"There are plenty of upsides," said Kara, "You just don't think so." Kara's phone rang and she smiled at who the caller was, "It's Clark," she said, "Eliza do you mind?"

"Go," said her foster mom, "Wish the Kent's a Merry Christmas for us."

Kara got up from the table and walked outside without a jacket. It was so freeing being at home and having Maggie in on her secret. Out here she could be herself down to the cold not bothering her.

"Hey cuz," she said, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," Clark replied, "How's the snow?"

"Absolutely perfect."

"Same here. Nothing like snow on a Kansas farm where you could see for miles."

"That's great. And your parents, how are they?"

"They're good. They really miss you."

"I miss them too. I'll have to drop in on them some time."

"They would like that."

Both Clark and Kara could hear Lois in the background.

"Guess that's my queue. You know Lois, she hates surprises. She wishes she could have my x-ray vision so she could peek inside the presents."

"Yeah I used to do that when I was a kid. I don't recommend it. It always leads to trouble."

"Don't I know it. Love you, Kara."

"Love you too, Kal."

* * *

Back inside the house, Maggie was standing near the window watching the snow fall while Alex was helping Eliza clean up, Eliza wouldn't have it with Maggie helping so Kara decided to hang out with Maggie after returning inside.

"You're different with her," Eliza said to Alex, "You're glowing."

"Mom, I'm not pregnant."

"No I'm not talking about that. The way you are with Maggie is unlike the way I've seen you act with anyone. This new normal of yours, it suits you Alex."

Alex smiled, "Thanks. And you like her, right mom?"

"I do. Alex, what's this really about?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that, there's something."

Alex shook her head. It was just like her mother to know that something was up, that there was something that she wanted to say but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"This is the first serious relationship I've ever had with anyone but especially a woman. And I know it seems childish given that fact but I really like her mom, more than like her and I think she feels the same way. I just want you and Kara to be okay with it."

"Of course we are, sweetheart. We love you so much and all we've ever wanted is to find happiness for yourself. You've done so much for this family, Alex more than I've ever asked of you. We're glad you and Maggie found each other and if you see this relationship as something that could become something more than all the more to trust in that and trust in the relationship you have with her. Come on and help me take these dishes to the kitchen.

Alex looked over at Maggie as she stood next to her sister by the tree. She wondered if there would ever come a time when she would get tired of seeing Maggie in the mornings. They had only started to sleep together a week ago and for Alex the experience was still so new having never slept with a woman before.

For Maggie the experience was slightly different given that Alex wasn't her first but she did find such joy of being able to help Alex experience it for the first time.

No, Alex thought, she would never get tired of watching Maggie. What she felt was real and Alex hoped to be in it for as long as possible.

Maggie could feel Alex's eyes on her so she turned and smiled. Alex smiled back.

"Kara," Eliza said breaking their moment, "do you mind setting a fire," and with that she and Alex disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

Maggie watched as Kara used her heat vision on the new longs that had been added.

"You know," said Maggie, "I've seen you use your powers on rogue aliens and in fights but to use them for a regular human task when all we would need is a lighter, I have to say is pretty cool."

"Thanks. The first time I did this Eliza was afraid I would blow up the house. She was familiar with my powers because of Clark but I think it still scared her a bit once she had an actual Kryptonian under her roof."

"Did you?"

"Almost, but I did use my freeze breath to put it out. That ended up turning the fireplace into a block of ice."

"Jeremiah thought it would be better if we let it thaw out rather than me using my heat vision to warm it up."

"You must have a lot of those interesting Krypton girl meets Earth stories."

"Interesting is definitely the right word. My first Christmas here Alex convinced me to use my x-ray vision to see through the presents."

"Oh no. So did you?"

"Of course I did. I was thirteen and I wanted Alex to like me. She tried to act all surprised but Alex can't keep a secret."

"I don't know, she does work for the DEO so she's pretty good at keeping her composure and she did keep yours pretty well."

"Yeah that's one at least. Maggie, I have to ask, you honestly didn't know?"

"About you: I had my suspicions but an idea like that seemed too good to be true. It felt like wishful thinking whereas believing you and Alex had a thing for each other seemed more realistic."

"Well sometimes wishes come true."

Maggie smiled, "I guess they do. So tell me the rest of the story, Kara. You said Alex couldn't keep a secret."

"Oh no she can't, at least when it comes to the two of us. Her job yes but that day she rated me out. Told Eliza and Jeremiah it was my idea."

"Of course mom knew it was my idea," Alex said coming with a tray of hot chocolates.

"Marshmallows and cinnamon," Kara asked.

"Yes, just the way you like it," said Alex.

They all took a mug and Alex settled in on the couch with Maggie, Kara sat in front of the tree and Eliza took the single love seat.

"The House of El can't seem to lie, at least Clark and Kara can't and then the only thing they are good at keeping a secret are their identities."

"He was with us for Christmas that year, him and his parents. It was the Kent's who suggested they use a lead based coating on the wrapping paper so I couldn't see through them."

"Of course I was pissed since Kara couldn't even look through mine the next year."

"And every year after that," Kara said with a gleaming smile.

"Speaking of presents," said Eliza, "Do you girls want to get started?"

Alex and Kara looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

What was it about the Christmas season that made adults feel like children understanding Christmas for the first time? Was it the bringing of snow, the decorations and holiday lights, the chill in the air? The presents were a nice touch but never the fullness of the year because as the old saying went, happiness couldn't be bought form a store. Maybe it was all of the above plus the people that you got to share the magic with.

"Hang on one second before we start," Kara said as she stood up, super sped to her room to get her wireless speaker and then messed with her phone.

"Oh no," Alex said as she shook her head.

"Oh no what," Maggie asked.

"Wait for it."

Within seconds the NSYNC 'Home for the Christmas' album that they had released in 1998 began blaring from Kara's phone.

"Why do you do this to me," Alex asked.

"You tortured me for years, it's only fair," said Kara.

Alex turned to Maggie, "Every Christmas since she first got introduced to them it's always the same Christmas music."

Maggie laughed, "Don't worry Danvers, I've got younger cousins, I get it. We can hate on NSYNC together."

Alex leaned back into Maggie's chest. "Thanks, Sawyer."

"Anytime, babe."

Kara and Eliza both smiled at the couple. It was nice for them to see Alex so happy. This was all they'd ever wanted for her and while things may get complicated and confusing and busy with work, it was good to see a sense of normalcy within the madness of their lives.

Eliza nodded to her daughter and little by little Kara began handing out the presents under the tree.

* * *

Later during the day after their morning festivities and their lunch, Kara was upstairs talking to Winn and James who were getting their laughs watching Mon-El try and ski. James had always been a natural and had some laughs when Winn couldn't get his own footing right on the ski's but he was slightly better than Mon-El however he'd been given the benefit of the doubt since, like Krypton, there was no snow on Daxum.

Downstairs, Eliza had been talking to Maggie when Alex came inside from taking out the trash.

"Hey," Alex said to them.

"Hey you," Maggie replied.

Alex placed her chin on Maggie's shoulder, "Mom, mind if I steal her for a minute?"

Eliza smiled, "She's all yours."

Alex smiled back and took Maggie by the hand leading them to the coat closet.

Once they were bundled up the two walked out and sat on the porch swing in the backyard, Alex wrapping a thick blanket around them.

The couple was content in sitting in silence as they watched the snow continue to dance in an elegant grace as it fell to the ground and into the ocean, both warmed by the layers of clothing, jackets, blankets, and each other.

"It's beautiful," Maggie said breaking the stillness.

"You're beautiful," Alex said looking at Maggie and not so much at the snow.

Maggie smiled but continued with her thought, "It must have been growing up here, a nice quaint town, the ocean nearby."

"It has its moments."

Maggie turned her head at the sultry tone Alex too.

"Thank you, Alex."

"What for?"

"You know what for. This is one of the best Christmas's I've had in a long time and I owe it all to you."

"Even with the alien side of my family?

"Especially with the alien side of your family." Maggie looked deep into her girlfriend's eyes knowing she had her full attention, "I love you Alex, all of you."

The two of them froze as they both took in Maggie's confession.

"Did you just…"

Maggie took a deep breath, "I did…yeah. And I know, I know it's too early to even use that word and I don't really use it but Alex, I mean it. I've never been surer of anything in my life. And I know I've had my fair share of relationships and I know this is still new for you and…"

"Sawyer," Alex interrupted."Stop talking. It's not too early. I was going over the same thing in my head and I wanted to say something."

"You were?"

"Yes. How could I not feel the same way, but like you said this is still new to me so the only thing I wasn't sure about was who was supposed to say it first.

Maggie smiled, feeling relief that her profession hadn't stirred up any awkwardness or pulled Alex away.

"So you're saying you love me, right?"

Maggie smiled bringing her back to when Alex had said something similar the night she'd shown up at her place with pizza and later kissed her.

"Of course," Maggie said once again.

Alex brought Maggie's chin up, the two of them looking longingly into each other's eyes.

"Good, because I love you too, Maggie," Alex said as she reached down.

Their lips met; soft as the white snow that swirled across the landscape. They savored each other sincerely, allowing the love they felt to flow into them and keep out the afternoon chill, allowing the world to drift like the waves on the sea.

* * *

 **~END~**


End file.
